The Stars will be our Nightlight, and i will be your Lullaby
by Monkey.gone.to.heaven
Summary: This story is for those of you who have read Welcome Home Nikita Grace or Jigsaw Falling into Place. This a one shot that ties into the main story, so read it and remember it :] Enjoy this little treat, i know i did.


**The Stars will be our Night light tonight, and I will be your lullaby **

**Nocturne 2 in E flat - Chopin**

* * *

This possibly had to be the best night ever, He ran down the street with the oversized black bag slung over his shoulders.

The street lights were starting to flicker as the sun set over Beacon Hills, making all the cozy homes look like silhouettes in a water color painting.

There was no way he could run into a class mate, if they knew what was in the bag they would ridicule him.

He wasn't really popular, he didn't really want the attention, and he never wanted to be part of a superficial group.

Bam!

He accidentally ran into someone, he still stood on his feet like a totem, while unfortunately the other person was knocked down.

It was a girl, she had mid length dark brown hair, a round face, and plump lips. She was wearing a knee length navy value dress, with a cream colored cardigan, buttoned all the way to the top. She looked conservative compared to girls her age, who would show off as much skin as possible.

"I am so sorry." he extended his hand out, she gently took it as she hoisted herself up.

"I just wasn't looking." he put his bag down on the floor to see she had a few books scattered on the floor.

He got to his knees as he picked up her books, dusting them off. He had never seen such a random collection of books: Sebastian Bach, Jane Austen, and Kurt Vonnegut. He was a closeted book worm, unlike most students he craved education.

Most people didn't understand his intellect, he skipped a grade because he outsmarted his class; and they held him back.

As he got up he noticed how pretty she is, her look was like a girl next door.

He gathered all the courage he could to talk to her, he didn't talk to girls often, most of them weren't worth his time "I don't think I've seen you around...what's your name again?"

She squinted as she studied him "I didn't give you my name..."

Suddenly a blush creeped on his face, he could feel himself heating up with embarrassment

"I'm guessing you're not going to.?"

She smiled sweetly at him as she shook her head.

"Aren't you at least interested in my name?" she shook her head again.

He chuckled to himself "Fair enough, I did knock you down, how about I just call you Elizabeth for now? "

She scrunched her face as she looked at him confused, she was clearly a woman of many words.

He handed her the Jane Austen book, and a smile appeared on her face, Elizabeth was the main character for Pride and Prejiduce.

He looked up at the sky to see the sun had completely diminished, leaving them under the dimly lit streetlight .

"I have to get going, bye Elizabeth!" he quickly picked up the bag off the floor, praying and hoping she would stop him from walking away.

"What's in there?" she asked while tilting her head.

He started to panic, what would sound cool? My semi automatic? No that sounds like a psycho. His head raced with thoughts, he didn't notice how close her face was with his now.

He gulped hard, she made him nervous, her hand unzipped the bag.

She let out a gasp as both of her eyes lit up "Is that what I think it is?"

He was still dumbfounded "uhhh..would you like to join?"

"Please say yes, please say yes." He thought to himself

A sweet smile spread across her lips "Can I?"

He held her hand as he guided her through the woods, he knew there were things out here...things that could harm them, but he would do anything to protect her.

He squeezed her hand lightly, trying his hardest not to get nervous, did she notice his sweaty palms?

They stopped in the middle of the woods "Are we at suicide hill?" she asked, most girls would have been scared, but she wasn't most girls.

"Would you be sad if I walked off the edge?" he asked teasingly.

She squinted at him, thinking for a moment "Seeing how I just met you…probably not."

A sudden rush of confidence took over, he wanted to show off for her, the crazy things teenage boys do, he walked to the edge of the hill.

"Wait! Please." she shouted

A cocky smile spread on his face "So you care." he said as he walked to her. She slapped his chest playfully while trying to hide a smile.

He took the telescope out of the black bag and set it up.

They both sat under the stars in wonderment, the bright stars twinkling above them.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she looked at the sky.

But he couldn't stop looking at her "she's beautiful." He thought to himself " The stars above don't compare to her beauty, she outshines them."

His eyes widened as she scooted closer to him for warmth, her head fit under his chin as she peered into the telescope. She smelled like apples, apples and honey, the sweet smell as intoxicating.

"You see that one?" she said pointing to a cluster of stars" That's Andromeda. She was a beautiful princess, her jealous mother tied her to a rock at sea, ready to sacrifice her to the Kraken, until-"

"Until Perseus flew in on the back of Pegasus and saved her."

She looked at him in amazement, she didn't expect a guy like him to care about such things.

"That's right until Perseus saved her…"

He chuckled to himself " You aren't going to get attacked by a Kraken any time soon are you? because I don't know if I can find a flying horse."

She scoffed at him " I can save myself."

It was time for him to show off "You see the moon? The moon is a godess." He nudged her, making her giggle.

"Are you calling me a moon?" she said between giggles.

"Hey the moon is powerful, especially the full moon."

She rubbed both of her arms with her hands, the night had become pretty cold.

Without asking he took off his denim jacket and wrapped it around her.

She thanked him with another beautiful smile.

They both locked eyes, only inches apart, he licked his bottom lip, while craving hers.

Her brown eyes were full of innocence and wonder, he could stare into her eyes all day.

Suddenly she realized the situation and jumped to her feet, dusting her knees off "I..I need to go."

He was confused, it seemed like everything was going well a second ago "wait Elizabeth, let me at least walk you home." he insisted.

"No no its fine, I'll be fine." she protested.

He quickly took apart the large telescope, and stuffed it into the bag. But she left him there, he never got her name.

She ran up the stairs and into her room, she had never been so close to a boy before, she panicked. She had seen him around school, he was usually surrounded by a lot of people, not necessarily popular. He was still lanky and awkward, she knew he would grow to be handsome. He was still young, too young for her. He was one of those incredibly smart kids who started school a year early.

Forgetting she was wearing his denim jacket he reached into the pockets, there was a piece of paper. She unfolded it to see a note written " My name is Alex :) "

* * *

He rode his skateboard down the street, he passed a corner when he saw a guy dribbling a basketball, probably walking home. They both locked eyes, the guy didn't know who he was, but Alex knew it was Derek Hale; the most loved and popular guy in school.

Talia Hale was well known and respected, his father would admit to that. But Alex was always ordered to stay away from werewolves, especially the Hale family.

The hunters were aware of Werewolves, but they had no clue about vampires; so it was best not to get involved.

He stopped at a white picket fence and hopped over "Elizabeth?" he looked up at a tree house, her head poked out, she motioned him to come up.

He climbed up to see books and sheet music scattered everywhere, she was reading The Count of Monte Cristo.

"You know the movie was a lot better than the book." He said with a smirk on his face.

Her jaw dropped "Movies are never better than the books!"

His eyes widened as he caught sight of her CD collection "Wow Elizabeth, impressive."

* She set up her small telescope as Alex put on a CD and pressed play.

She turned around and looked at him with questioning eyes as Chopin began to play.

" What, I like classical music too." He shrugged his shoulders.

She couldn't help but to smile "Color me impressed Alex."

"Oh so you know my name, when will I get to learn yours?"

Elizabeth peered into the telescope "Someday…soon."

"Do you dance Elizabeth?" he asked while extending his hand out to her.

She nervously shook her head.

"Care to try?" she shook her head again.

"I'm just going to stand here until you take my hand."

She sighed as she grabbed his hand.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she put her arms on his shoulder.

The moment felt just right for Alex, never had a girl made him feel so amazing. They rocked back and forth to the romantic whimsical music. He couldn't stop staring at her, her cheeks blushed a rosy red "What?" she asked.

"N-nothing." He said with a smile.

Suddenly the stars hid beneath the dark looming clouds, lightning tore through the sky, lighting up the tree house.

She gasped as she pulled herself into Alex, she was holding him tightly as her body slightly shook.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered as he stroked her hair, her head fitting perfectly under his chin.

To his surprise she didn't move, could she hear his lack of a heart beat?

The angry sky opened up and the rain began to pour violently, never had they seen rain like this.

The two sat next to a window, bundled up in blankets, watching the sky light up.

Since they were trapped in the tree house, they fell asleep while waiting out the storm.


End file.
